This scientific-project explores how functional communication and quality of life in persons with aphasia are affected by having the opportunity to form social bonds through communication groups, e-mail, and an innovative, PC-based augmentative communication system (CS). CS functions as a "processing prosthesis," enabling the aphasic speakers to construct messages piecemeal and retain elements already produced. Modifications now underway will add an e-mail component to CS (which we call c-mail) so that the vocal messages constructed with CS can be sent electronically over the Internet. The primary aim of this project is to test this global hypothesis: Hypothesis #1: The combination of supported conversation groups, Internet communication, and CS have a positive effect on language performance, functional communication, and psychological well-being in persons with aphasia. The secondary aim is to fractionate the anticipated positive outcome and evaluate the relative merits of the components of this three-pronged intervention. The following are our hypotheses: Hypotheses #2: Having the opportunity simply to participate in supported conservation groups and e-mail communication (i.e., without CS+C-mail) will itself have a measurable impact on aphasics' language use, functional communication, and/or perceived quality of life. Hypotheses #3: Introducing CS and c-mail in a subsequent phase of the study (Phase 2) will promote incremental gains. Hypothesis #4: The efficacy if CS + c-mail does not require that it be preceded by a lengthy period of conventional e-mail use. Patients who experience CS + c-mail in Phase ` will also show gains in the language, communication, and well-being measures. Hypothesis #5: Subjects will express preference for c-mail over conventional text- or voice e-mail; and when given the opportunity to choose, will elect to use c-mail.